Makorra Alternate Book 2 Ending
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: *Summary inside*


So I wanted to type an alternate ending of Mako and Korra at the end of Book 2. I really hated that ending. It was very sad and I wish they didn't have it like that. As me being a big crazy Makorra fan as I am I was very disappointed in there ending. It had me crying a lot. I don't think I can watch that part without crying So I did this alternate ending. I really wish it was this way and not the way it happened.

Korra defeated Vaatu and Unalaq and saved the world. She decided to leave the spirit portals open so spirits can both go in the spirit and human worlds. Peace was brought back to the world once again.

~Meanwhile~

As Mako saw where Korra was at. He thought to himself.

"I need to tell her the truth. But if I tell her. Would she hate me? I didn't mean to lie to her. I feel really awful about it. I wish our stupid break up never happened. Then we would still be together. But when I tell her. Would she want us to be back together again? I really hope so. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed Asami that day. It was really stupid of me. It's like I didn't care about Korra at all anymore. And that's not true. I care about her more than anything in the whole world. I don't even know why I kissed Asami. She means nothing to me. I never loved her. I need to tell her that I just want us to be friends. And that I just made a big mistake Korra might hate me for when I tell her. I really love you Korra. I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me" Mako said to himself. Korra her memory of their break up back. She felt awful about it. When she was in the tree of time. She watched there break up at the Police Office Building. She saw her kicked his desk away with her air bending. And saw her and him yelling at each other. She couldn't watch this anymore. It was too much for her to handle. She couldn't believe how sorry she was. A tear fell off her face.

"Why couldn't he just tell me the truth? Maybe he didn't want to hurt me over again. When I tell him I remembered our break up. What will happen to our love? Will we ever get back together again? I do want us to get back together again. Because I love him very much. Would he forgive me?" Korra asked herself. Mako walked by Korra.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Mako asked.

"Of course" Korra replied with a smile on her face.

"There's something I wanted to tell you about that fight we had. I know I said it wasn't that bad but that's not exactly true. I um. I broke up with you" Mako said with a sad look on his face.

"I remember" Korra said with a frown.

"But I thought you said you lost part of your memory" Mako said while confused.

"I did. But being in the tree of time brought it back" Korra replied.

"Mako. You have no idea how sorry I am. Will you forgive me?" Korra asked while upset.

"Of course I do. It's ok. I think we both said some things we regret" Mako said as he hold on to one of her hands.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Korra asked.

"I know. I should have. But I didn't want to hurt you over again. I guess part of me wanted to forget about the break up too" Mako replied. Korra walked up to him and hugged him softly. Mako was surprised that she hugged him.

"There's something else. Korra. I've just made a big mistake. I understand if you hate me after I tell you. Before I got arrested. Asami came to my apartment. She wanted to see if I was ok. We talked first then we kissed. It was so stupid. I don't know why I kissed her. Korra. She means nothing to me I promise. You're the only one I love. I hope you'll forgive me. If you hate me. Go ahead and say it. I disserve it" Mako said while hurt. Korra could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. When he said that to her. He was very serious. Korra saw his very serious look on his face. She could tell he was very sorry what he did. Of course she was angry what he did but seeing his hurt look on his face. She just couldn't yell at him. Korra tough his cheek with one of her hands. She stared at him for a while. Then she got close to his face and kissed him softly on the lips. Mako was shocked by the kiss. He thought she was going to yell at him for what he did. But he got a kiss from her instead.

"Korra. I… I thought you would be very angry at me" Mako said while confused.

"I am" Korra said.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Mako asked.

"Because seeing your hurt face. I know you're very sorry what you did. I just couldn't yell at you. And Mako. I don't hate you. Sure you make me angry sometimes. But I could never hate you" Korra replied.

"So. What is going to happen to us?" Mako asked. Korra hugged him again. She never wanted to let go of him. She loved him so much.

"I want us to get back together" Korra said.

"But me being busy as a detective and you being busy as the avatar is going to be very difficult for our relationship" Mako said.

"I don't care. I still want to be with you" Korra replied while upset. Mako smiled.

"Me too. So what if our relationship is going to be very difficult. I still want to be with you. I love you Korra" Mako said.

"And I love you" Korra said back. They both smiled at each other. As they stop smiling at each other. They looked at each other. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and brought Mako closer to her as they kissed passionately on the lips. It was a long kiss. And so much love was in that kiss. They didn't care if their relationship was going to be very difficult. They loved each other so much. When there kiss ended. They both smiled at each other once again. They hugged each other. They were very happy they had gotten back together. Bolin happen to be where they were at. Mako and Korra stopped hugging and saw Bolin looking at them. A smile was on his face.

"I'm happy for you two" Bolin said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Bro" Mako said. Bolin hugged his brother and walked away. Korra told Mako she had to go to a meeting to talk to all the people in Republic City about that she let the spirit portals open and they were entering a new era. Korra let for her speech. A smile was still on her face. Once her speech ended. Mako kissed her on the cheek. She laughed a little. She holds on to one of his hands as they walked around Republic City together for a date. They kissed on the lips. Soon there kiss ended and they began to enjoy the rest of their date in Republic City.


End file.
